


Stiles VS The Cockroach

by Neuma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cockroaches, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuma/pseuds/Neuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just that... Okay so I hear this noise on the bathroom and I went to see what it was and there's this huge cockroach on the wall." Derek stops dressing and sits on the bed<br/>"Stiles, are you calling me to kill a cockroach?" He says, already thinking about hanging up and going back to sleep, he was even having a good dream for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles VS The Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh... Okay so, this is my first teen wolf fic and it's been years since I wrote something, but my friend had this cockroach saga today and I just had to write this...  
> Comments are love and feed my dying soul (even if it is just to tell me I suck)!!!

The clock read 3:00 when Derek's cell starts to ring. Without looking at the id he answers  
"What"  
"Heeeeeey Derek... Could you do me a favor?"  
"Stiles, it's" he looks at the clock "Jesus it's 3am, Stiles"  
"I know I know... But... Could you come to my house?" In a second Derek's already up, halfway to his dresser  
"What? Why? Is everything okay?" He said while reaching for his pants  
"It's just that... Okay so I hear this noise on the bathroom and I went to see what it was and there's this huge cockroach on the wall." Derek stops dressing and sits on the bed  
"Stiles, are you calling me to kill a cockroach?" He says, already thinking about hanging up and going back to sleep, he was even having a good dream for once.  
"Yeah, but hear me first, don't hang up! So I went to kill the cockroach and it ran away, right? Then I went after it with a deodorant, because we didn't have any poison, and it did nothing to the cockroach" Derek runs his hand trough his face, regretting the day he gave his cell number to Stiles.  
"Stiles..."  
"No seriously, listen to me. So I went and threw a towel on top of it and went to boil some water" Derek laid on the bed, his hand covering his eyes "Then I came back and threw the water on top of the towel"  
Derek could feel a headache coming. He knew that werewolves couldn't get headaches but if there was someone capable of making him have one that person was Stiles "this makes no sense"  
"But when I pulled the towel to see if it had died it just flew to the wall again. Then I saw my dad's shoe next to the door"  
"I'm gonna hang up"  
"No, don't! I really think this is a mutant cockroach! Because I hit it with the shoe, I have proof because there's a mark on my wall, and it just fell and kept walking. So I threw the towel on top of it again" Derek looks at his pillow, thinking about how good the sleep he was getting was  
"Just go buy so venom"  
"I did that! But the thing is: I closed the bathroom door and put a towel so the cockroach wouldn't go away. The problem is that when I came back the door was open!" knowing there was only one way to shut Stiles up Derek got up and started to change his clothes  
"There is no way the cockroach opened the door" he trough one last longing look at his bed and made his way to the door  
"I know! I looked under the towel and it was still there and it looked a bit dizzy. So I went to get some venom but the cockroach wasn't there when I got back. So I went to find it. When I did it was getting under another towel so I threw the venom on top of the towel to see if it wold kill it, but it didn't! I can see it moving from here!"  
"Okay Stiles, just" He didn't even get to finish his sentence  
"I mean it, Derek! It's some kind of weird mutant cockroach! Can you please come here and go all big bad wolf on it?"  
Derek rolled his eyes and opened the car door "Stiles, I'm not going to wolf out on a cockroach"  
"Pleeease Derek, I'm begging you!" He could hear the pout through the line  
"Okay okay, but if I get there.."  
"I swear on my life its not a normal cockroach!"  
"Be there in 10" 

 

  
Derek stands in the bathroom door and looks. There's towels everywhere, shoes, a weird stain on the wall and a towel covered in a weird white thing.  
"What the hell stiles? Did you try to kill a cockroach or decided to redo the bathroom?" Stiles, who's hiding behind him holds his hand.  
"It's a cockroach from Hell Derek, from Hell"  
Raising a brown he turns his back to the mess in the bathroom and looks at Stiles "I've seen you go against werewolves with only a wooden baseball bat"  
Stiles eyes get twice as big and he tries a shrug "well, I can't kill a cockroach with a baseball bat, can I?"  
"You couldn't kill the twins either" Stiles pushes him toward the bathroom  
"Just kill it, Derek! I'll give you a blowjob if you do" Without moving Derek just raises both browns  
"You'd give me a blowjob anyway" and with that he gets into the bathroom, walks to the towel raises it, steps on the cockroach turns around and walks up to Stiles.  
"My hero!" he pulls Derek for a kiss "You are amazing"


End file.
